


Pet names

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Humor, Humour, Pet Names, There’s like one or two cuss words but it’s fine, Yahaba gets taller, its not mentioned but in all my fics it’s implied that, that is literally my fav thing to tag, yahaba is taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba likes to use pet names.Kyoutani is not used to this
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Pet names

**Author's Note:**

> Why the fuck do I start so many fics and not finish them. I have like five fics I still have not finished omg  
> Also an explanation for why I have suddenly halted my (sorta) weekly uploading: I’m on a camping trip with my family, and the wifi at the trailer park kinda sucks

There were multiple nicknames that Kyoutani had been called over the years. Son, Mad-Dog, and fucker were some of them. Fucker wasn’t used as often, but it still popped up sometimes from his older sister, who playfully said it whenever he annoyed her.

He was used to meaner nicknames, ones that made fun of his appearance and name, like ‘Bee’, but he wasn’t used to affectionate nicknames.

The first time Yahaba called him ‘baby’ he froze.

“Hey baby, do you want to get a snack after practice?” Yahaba calls to him as they’re putting away the cart full of volleyballs.

Kyoutani stops.

Yahaba continues to roll the cart, then notices Kyoutani’s position.

“Baby?” He asks. Kyoutani shoves his face into his hands. Yahaba comes over, laughing, and asks, “Is this because I called you baby?”

Kyoutani nods his head, slowly, and Yahaba laughs again.

There’s a kiss placed to his forehead, and his hands are pulled down.

“C’mon we gotta clean up.” Yahaba takes his hand, and leads him away, his blush still present on his face.

“Doll face, can you come here for a second?” Yahaba calls to him from the living room.

Kyoutani walks half way there, before the sentence fully registers. 

Doll face? That’s kind of old. Where did Yahaba find that one?

Once again, Kyoutani’s hands are up to hide his blushing face.

Yahaba calls to him again, “Doll?”

Oh goodness. That sounds so old timey. Yet it’s still making Kyoutani blush.

Yahaba rounds the corner, and sees him, covering his face again.

“Hey, you okay?”

Kyoutani nods, dropping his hands, and Yahaba smiles when he sees the blush.

“Is this about the pet name?”

Kyoutani nods again.

Yahaba just smiles.

“I’ve noticed something about you, sweetheart.”

Once again, the nickname makes Kyoutani freeze.

“And- and what is it?” He’s blushing, as usual, but at least he’s able to speak.

“Your reaction to pet names. You blush, and stutter. It’s cute.” Yahaba is smiling at him.

Kyoutani feels slight indignation at being called cute, but he can’t deny that the names make him blush.

Kyoutani drops his head down onto his crossed arms, and Yahaba laughs, and walks over to him. He jostles him, standing behind his chair, and wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m not going to stop. So you’ll have to get used to it.” He whispers to Kyoutani.

Oh but there’s something Yahaba doesn’t realize.

Kyoutani will  never  get used to it.

But that’s not a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I really like the pet name doll or doll face for some reason so :)


End file.
